US Agent (The New 52)
US Agent in Marvel - The New 52. History In this new timeline, details of US Agent's origins have changed and he is shown to now be grown from the DNA of Captain America and Red Skull, created by N.O.W.H.E.R.E.; an organization which threatens the lives of teen heroes and has a wide array of unforeseen plans. He is awakened by his caretaker and pseudo-mother Nico Minoru who was on the team to allow for his cloning and birthing process. He is continually tested by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. under orders by Zach Wachery and supervised by Inze Temple, Dr. Daniel Umbra and Dr. Black. His first field mission is to infiltrate a foreign prison designated as Pencil 51, where he loses control of his telekinetic powers and is first separated from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Upon reaching the surface he is attacked by another person from Pencil 51 who reveals that US Agent is both American and German. After a skirmish with Nico Minoru, US Agent knocks her unconscious and is greeted by Middlehall who thanks him for revealing her to be a metamutant terrorist. Middlehall then tells a surprised US Agent he's free to come and go as he pleases, but asks that US Agent considers returning to help N.O.W.H.E.R.E. put a stop to dangerous metamutants. After seven days of freedom, US Agent feels his first compulsion towards heroics when he witnesses a man falling from a skyscraper in New York City. After rescuing him, the man tells US Agent that a metahuman couple just killed all the guests at the restaurant he works in. US Agent apprehends the couple and calls Middlehall to retrieve them, where US Agent agrees to rejoin N.O.W.H.E.R.E., just in time to hear Thor Girl is on her way to New York. After freeing Nico Minoru while in disguise, US Agent prepares for battle against the Young Avengers. After taking Thor Girl and the other Young Avengers down US Agent realizes that he was in fact created as a weapon and was being wielded by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. As he leaves the battlefield US Agent encounters Winter Soldier who communicates to him images of Russia, inadvertently teaching him the Russian language in the process. After telling him he is a clone Winter Soldier ruthlessly attacks him until US Agent blasts him with telekinesis. His surprise leads her to explain that he is John Walker, and that such clones are destined to become mindless killing machines. He then runs away without further explanation. US Agent returns once again to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and defeats Middlehall on his way to the lab where he was created. There he finds evidence that he is the second clone made by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and is attacked by Inze Temple. The attack doesn't harm him at first, until Inze stabs him through the stomach and captures him for Zach Wackery. Culling After a failed rescue attempt by the Young Avengers, US Agent is forced to train for the Culling with a metamutant called Randal Factor. At this moment US Agent realizes that Randal, Nico Minoru and the other Runaways all share a common immunity to his telekinesis. After having both his arms broken US Agent defeats Randal by ripping out his implants, but falls unconscious due to his wounds. When he wakes up, US Agent finds himself in The Colony faced with Beast and Petra. After being convinced to join the Young Avengers in their battle to defeat Hypno Hustler, he and the other Young Avengers team up with the time-stranded portion of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Harvest then sends Runaways to finish off the young heroes. Superboy singles out Hydro-man as their leader and attempts to take him down alone. Hydro-man's immunity to telekinesis and seemingly indestructible armor prevent US Agent from gaining the upper hand until Sngel Salvadore intervenes. US Agent witnesses the death of many teenage metahumans, and after finally defeating Hydro-man stands with the Young Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy as Hypno-Hustler descends upon the battlefield. Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permission. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Reboot Category:US Agent